


Loving vibes

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Dan meets his soulmate and it's not who he thinks it'll be.





	Loving vibes

This world was a soulmate world. Since the beginning of time a person is born they have a phrase or a word on their arm. Sometimes it's a long elegant paragraph, sometimes it's one word barely legible. This word or phrase is known as the soulmate mark and it was the first thing that your soulmate, the person made for you, says to you.

Dan Howell has had the words "Mr. Howell, where are you sitting at?" Inscribed in really sloppy, part cursive lettering across his pale arm. He never really understood what that is supposed to mean and why the person said 'Mr. Howell' instead of just Dan. Dan just assumed that the person who was his said soulmate just must have not known his first name.

Dan was a 17 year old that was just about to start his senior year of high school. High school had been pretty rough, like for most people in high school, but Dan hoped that this year would be different. For one, Dan was a senior this year and that meant that he would be the 'big man's at school, despite is pale, slender appearance. Dan also was hoping that he would meet his soulmate this year too. All of his friends had met their soulmates years ago and so most of the time he felt left out when hanging out with them, as their soulmates where always there too. 

Dan dreamed about his soulmate maybe a little too much. He dreamed about what color hair they will have, what gender they will be, where will they meet, what time of personality they will have, and many questions of this nature. All he could do was sit around and hope that they day they were going to meet got closer and closer. 

Speaking of what things got closer and closer was the day to start the first day of high school. Classes started tomorrow and saying Dan was nervous is an understatement. Dan was nearly pacing around all day in anticipation of how the new school year will be. 

School started at 8:30 on Monday morning and it was quite hard to wake up this morning. Dan's first class of the day was English with Mr. Lester. He has heard that Mr. Lester was really strict and a very hard class to pass. He was pretty nervous about doing good in it to be honest. 

Walking through the brown school doors was just like having all the air and confidence taken out of him. He was so nervous and he could see the people who would bully him daily last year at the end of the hall. Luckily Mr. Lester's class was before the end of the hallway. 

Dan made his way into the English class that was said to be awful and horrible. Dan walks in and sits in the very back row, hoping to make himself invisible to the other students and more importantly from his teacher calling on him. 

After a few minutes all the other students started filing in and the school year official started. His English teacher, Mr. Lester, scanned his eyes over the students whom he would have for the rest of the year. Mr. Lester, despite all the bad things said about him, was actually quite attractive. He had bright blue eyes, black hair that was a failed attempt at a good fringe, and really pale, translucent, skin.

Mr. Lester started class with a, "Okay class so I am going to start off calling roll so please listen up, say here, and raise your hand when I call your name so I know where you are sitting." 

Over the summer Dan made a promise to himself that he was going to actually try this school year but 5 minutes into the class that hasn't even started, he had already gave up. The English teacher was only calling roll and dan couldn't care less; he just wanted to go home and scroll through tumblr. 

While Dan was spaced out thinking of his heaven, also known as his bed, Mr. Lester must of been trying to call his name because he came back to his senses to a very angry and stern voice saying "Mr Howell where are you sitting at?". 

Dan quickly and timidly replied, "oh sorry sir I'm back here" while raising his arm up to show him where he's sitting at. The moment he put his arm down he felt a tingling sensation and looked down and saw his soulmate mark glowing. He looked back up and saw his very scary english teacher staring back at him with wide eyes.

'well that's not how I imagine this day to go' Dan thought. 

after that the first class period when by incredibly slow as all dan wanted to do was go up and talk to his teacher, well his soulmate. He can't actually believe his soulmate is his freaking teacher. 'well on the bright side maybe he will give me an A in the class' Dan chuckled to himself. 

Once the class was over, and almost all the students were off heading for their next class of the day, Dan stayed behind and went up to his soulmate. 

"Umm hi" Dan spoke very quitely, all the thoughts of not being about to wanting to talk to his soulmate was instantly pushed aside. 

Mr. Lester just chuckled, "I'm Phil by the way." 

"Phil wow." 

Dan just stood there and looked in his soulmates very blue eyes before the 3 minute get to call warning bell went off. 

'oh right I still have class' dan was very sad at this thought because he would have to leave his newly found soulmate but he knows the world made them for each other, so they would be together soon anyway. 

"Um Phil I have to get to class right now but I can come visit you during lunch." 

Phil beemed, "I can't wait till then"

The moment the lunch bell hit Dan jumped out of his seat and started run walking to meet up with Phil. 

He got to the English classroom and walked in to see Phil texting someone on his phone. He noticed Dan stating at the door and he just smiled. 

"Come in please" Phil said very calmly

"Wow your house looks beautiful." They both stopped and stared at each other then they broke out into giggles like 12 year old with their first crush. 

Dan sat on one of the school desks next to Phil's teacher desks. 

"So Mr Lester how has school been?"

"Oh goodness please Dan don't ever call me that but yeah it's been really good. but unfortunately the meanest, scariest, and rudeist boy ever is my soulmate." Phil was trying not to chuckle. 

Dan just glared at him. He knew they were gunna last long. 

It only took the school administration two weeks before they noticed how close they student and teacher duo were. They were slightly alarmed snd creeped out but alas, everyone knowns that you can't choose your soulmate. 

Dan and Phil moved into a house together during December break, not caring if they were moving slightly fast. They love each other and that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fic! If you want one from Phil's point of view I can write that too!
> 
> Add me on Tumblr @ danshugehands.tumblr.com


End file.
